Alive
by XoPercabethXo
Summary: What happens when Prim gets reaped in the Hunger Games? What happens when Peeta dies? What happens when there is demigods involved? Read to find out. :) First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic yay! I'll update once a week if I can. The 75 Hunger Games never happened due to Snow's death, Peeta 'died' in the 74th Hunger Games, and Finnick was never born. Percy Jackson and the Olympians don't come in until the arena. Please enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Me: I own The Hunger Games! Suzanne Collins: You wish. Me: Crap. Who invited ****_her_****? Suzanne: I am the Great and Powerful Suzanne Collins! I invite myself! Me: Um, yeah, whatever. So, I sadly don't own The Hunger Games.**

1 ~Primrose

"Primrose Everdeen. Come on up, don't be shy." As I climb up the steps, I see Katniss and my mother crying. Won't someone volunteer to take my place?

Katniss is too old to be in The Games now. I remember two years ago when my name was called to be in the seventy-fourth Hunger Games. She volunteered to take my place, and she won. She and Peeta were the only two left in the arena at the end. Both of them were supposed to win, but the new law was revoked. They planned on suicide by eating berries. When the game makers told them to stop, Peeta already had a mouthful. He died instantly.

They lifted Katniss in the hovercraft before she could eat them herself. She was so mentally and physically abused that the only victory tour stop she was able to go to was the Capitol and District twelve. She wasn't even allowed to go to any of the interviews with Ceasar Flickerman. But while she was in the Capitol, she killed President Snow with his own poison. Haymitch saw Snow put poison in her stew, and Katniss switched his plate with hers when nobody was looking.

Ever since Peeta died, she's been on the verge of a break-down every time she even sees bread. So much for the girl on fire. I never ask her to go down to the bakery to look at the cakes, not like they're that great anymore. I once got her to talk to the baker, but they both just ended up in tears and never looked at each other again.

Back at her house in the victor's village, in the morning when I always go to see her, she's constantly in her rocking chair rapped in Dad's hunting jacket by the fire and singing "The Hanging Tree". Poor Katniss, I really do hope I win for her. Otherwise she would have nothing left.

When Effie asks if she there is any volunteers, Posy's hand shoots right up. I look over at Gale, and he sprints for her from the huge crowd and puts her hand down before Effie notices. She might've just saved my life, but she just turned twelve and at least I may have a chance to win.

Mother has now collapsed on the gravel and is surrounded in a puddle of tears. Katniss had to be taken away by Peacekeepers because she started screaming. I have to win. If I get hurt, I can always heal myself. I can't wield any weapons, though. Maybe a knife.

It's time to announce who the boy tribute is. "Rory Hawthorne." No one takes his place, either. Oh this is wonderful. I'll be battling my friend to the death.

~Katniss

Dad died in a mining accident. Peeta died because of me. Madge died for giving me the mockingjay pin. Rue died in my arms. Cinna was beaten to a bloody pulp for making me the Mockingjay. Prim and Rory are about to die. I should just die, too. I was always as good as dead. I can just grab the gun from the Peacekeeper that is dragging me away and just... just what? Shoot myself in front of all these people? I can't do that. Can I? Not in front of Prim, she has enough to handle. But I bet there is going to be a guy behind that wall with a needle to knock me out.

Next thing I know there is a needle in my arm. Didn't see that one coming.

I dream that I'm in my house, peace and quiet, and then there is a sudden knock on the door. "It's open." I call out. The person that comes through the door is Peeta. I run straight into his arms and hug and kiss him. Afterwards, I feel berries in my mouth.

_"Are you, are you,_

_Coming to the Tree?_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here,_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in The Hanging Tree."_

I chew the berries.

_"Are you, are you,_

_Coming to the Tree?_

_Were the dead man called out for his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here,_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in The Hanging Tree"_

I swallow the berries.

_"Are you, are you,_

_Coming to the Tree?_

_Where I told you to run to we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here,_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in The Hanging Tree"_

The berries are going down... down...

_"Are you, are you,_

_Coming to the Tree?_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here,_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in The Hanging Tree."_

Peeta just killed me.

"The drawings were rigged, Sweetheart." I hear Haymitch say. I'm alive. Bad part is that the guy who hasn't showered in a month is here to confirm it. "Want to say goodbye to your sister now?"

~Mother

"Mom, I'm scared. I don't want to be tortured like Katniss was. You see how she is now."

"Katniss is your mentor this year. She will give you anything you need."

"I don't want to kill anybody."

"I know," A tired Katniss walks through the door. Prim runs right into her arms and when they sit down, she sits on her lap and starts singing Prim's favorite song.

_"Deep in the meadow,_

_Under the willow,_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow."_

_Katniss and I are both singing, but Prim just listens and cries._

_"Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm,_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm._

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true._

_Here is the place where I love you."_

A Peacekeeper comes in to tell us that we have one more minute. "Goodbye. Tuck your tail in, Little Duck."

"Quack." Little did I know that was the last time we would ever hear that little giggle. Both of my daughters. In The Hunger Games. I wish there was a medicine that could heal your emotions. We would be out in a day.

"Goodbye, Sweetheart. Stay alive." I am amazed how much Katniss can make Prim laugh under this pressure. Okay, that was a little funny, though.

Our time is up. The smiling stops. Giggling ends. Singing is over. No more jokes. The fire in the chimney flares up. The walls crumble to dust. Crying, screaming. Lost lives, my husband. No, I have to stay strong for Prim and Katniss. I will not lose control again.

~Peeta

"How long do you think it will take for Katniss to realize that I'm still alive?" I ask Gale.

"She seems pretty heartbroken. Are you sure you want to wait?"

"Positive. After this year's Games. I'll get Snow to air my return live."

"You really have been living in the shadows. Katniss killed Snow. He tried to poison her stew."

"The lamb stew with dried peaches. She does love that stew of hers."

"When she finds out you are alive, she might like that stew more than you." I just give him a puzzled look. He seems to get it because he starts to explain why. "You have put her through a lot of pain. She can't even look at bread without weeping. She loves you."

"Who are you fooling? She lied about loving me for the sponsors. It's all a joke. If she loves anyone, it's you."

"Please, last week she left the bakery covered in tears. She has had dreams and nightmares about you and she can't stop singing "The Hanging Tree." This doesn't make any sense to me. Is it possible that she actually loves me?

"Anything else I should know?"

"Prim and Rory are in the Games."

~Primrose

If this train goes 200 miles a minute, why does it seem so long? I try making a conversation with Rory, but what are we supposed to talk about? Our family, whom we may never see again, is out of the question. Hunting, which I hate, might interest him. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to hear how to treat wounds.

Katniss is on this train since she's my mentor, but she's probably crying in her room. Haymitch is probably drunk, not like anyone would talk to him anyway, and Effie scares me. I wish Peeta were still here, he knows how to make everyone smile.

I get it now, how Katniss felt at this exact moment. Sitting uncomfortably at a table (which Effie says is apparently Mahogany) with another tribute I barely know. Being Gale's brother, you would think I would know him, but I usually play with Posy, his little sister. Okay, if I don't talk to somebody or do something, I might scream. (Wow, not even in the Capitol and I already sound like Katniss.) I'll go check up on her. "Katniss, are you in there?"

"Oh, come on in Little Duck." I open the door and find her sitting on the bed, staring at the wall.

"Katniss, are you okay?" She looks daggers at me, like she just noticed that I was there.

"Oh, yes, sorry. I just noticed that they had a special white rose painted on my wall. Just on my wall. I would rather have a primrose. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

I look at the wall and see that she is right. A nice white rose is painted there. It would have been beautiful if the thorns weren't covered with blood that seems to drip to the bottom of the floor.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to talk to someone."

"So I suppose you have realized that talking to a fellow tribute isn't so easy?"

"Not at all."

"Just wait until we get near the Capitol to be friendly."

"Katniss, what are the chances I'll stay alive?"

"I'd say one out of twenty-four." Of course she would say that.

"No, I mean, what do I have that they don't? What makes you so sure that I'll be the victor? I still call you to kill a spider. Peeta didn't like killing. You see where that got him." Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned him.

"Primrose Dawn Everdeen, you are kind-hearted, and an amazing healer. You also have all of twelve to look after you. Haymitch only killed one person, but he practically made the person commit suicide. Now look at him, victor of the Fiftieth Hunger Games."

"You didn't mention that he's a drunken bastard."

"I like you, Prim. I really do." I look outside the small window in her room, and see the multi-colored rainbow wigs, stupid poofy dresses, and something else that I didn't expect.

~Katniss

The Capitol is crying, waving their snot rags in the air. One guy has a green and yellow one. I don't know if it is dyed or from the fact that his green face make up is dripping.

"You better go out there and wave to them, or you're not doing a very good job, Sweetheart."

"Oh quiet, Haymitch." Prim starts for the door, but turns back, "Well aren't you coming?" I guess that means I'm coming. When we get to the dining car, there is millions more Capitol citizens crying through the giant window. Prim and Rory are waving like little kids seeing a man or woman dressed up in their favorite cartoon (which I've only ever seen one of them. Phineas and Ferb, I think. Those two kids were nuts. My favorite character is Candice. At least she's the least bit sane). I just stand in the corner and smile. Enough near the window so they can see me, but not so close that they can take pictures or record me.

~Mother

Before they air the training scores and show the chariot ride and costumes, I want to go in the woods. Dip my feet in the pond; visit the small wooden house my husband built. But when I can almost see the pond, I see Gale sitting on the rocks. I'm about to say hi to him, but I hear a voice. Peeta's voice. It's saying, "What makes you think I can trust you? You are best friends with Katniss. How do I know you won't blab to her that I'm alive?"

"First of all, you've trusted me for two years hiding you in these woods. Second of all, Katniss is in the Capitol." Gale? Going behind Katniss's back? I move closer, and Gale notices me.

"I'll keep it a secret, too. Only if you let me tell Prim. We all know she is going to die anyway."

"For all we know, the arena could be a hospital and she could be the only one to know which rooms are safe to go in." Peeta is right, but everyone in the Capitol hates Katniss and her family, to why would they give her that advantage?

"That will never happen. The Capitol would never allow it. It will probably be something that will scare her the most."

"What will happen if we don't agree?"

"I'll tell Katniss that her best friend and boyfriend are going behind her back." That will get his attention.

"We aren't going behind her back. It was to see if she really liked Peeta, and not just for the sponsors."

"It was to also see who she really loved." Gale is the one to talk. "To see if she loved me or him. That is the only reason I consented."

"Gale, she does love you. Not like that, though. Peeta, of course she loves you. You stood by her when nobody else did." I'm really mad with what Gale says next.

"So when I was her hunting partner, she loved me, and when Peeta tossed her the bread and became her key to the sponsors, she loved him. I think it's pretty obvious. She'll choose whoever she can't survive without." **(A/N I know, I quoted from Mockingjay, I must suck.)**

~Peeta

I wish that wasn't true. He still could've at least said whoever she can't live without. Now that we are out of the games, who will she love now? Gale works in the mines, and I'll be in the bakery. I can always burn loaves for her, but that would be torture for life from my mother. If I do burn loaves for her, I'll sooner or later have a rock on her finger. This will practically be suicide because my mother will kill me. I can always kill my mother... I can feel the rolling pin on my back just thinking about it.

So about her offer, should I take it? Is Prim going to blab my living to Katniss anyway? She probably will die in the arena. Why does she want to tell Prim anyway? So Prim can die knowing that her leaving will be me returning?

"Deal. You can tell Prim before she enters the arena."


	2. Chariot

**I am so sorry it took so long to update. I promise the next one will be sooner. Dear Pjoforever, I said in the beginning that the demigods won't come in until the arena.**

2 ~Prim

After a boring free day in the Capitol with a worry-some Effie randomly blabbing about the tables being mahogany (I think Katniss gave her a heart attack when she drove the knife into the table) and awkward silence during meals, today is the day we see our stylists for the chariot ride this afternoon.

Since Cinna was killed (thanks, Katniss), my stylist is Portia. Venia was promoted from prep to stylist for the males of District Twelve.

"Will you make me look like my sister?" I ask her.

"No sweetie, something different. Just because your sister's flames died out, doesn't mean the smoke cleared. I have a good feeling about you, Prim. So this year I'll make you as hazardous as the smoke itself. Like the ashes and rubble after a wildfire. I'll leave you to your prep team now."

This year there is only Flavius and Octavia. They are still looking for someone else to hire. With how much these Capitol citizens love crazy make up and the Games, you'd think the people would be lining up, piling over each other. But things here have been dead silent since Snow died.

Katniss was right about her prep team. They talked a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean it. They kept talking about mishap parties, fashion disasters, and Katniss and Peeta.

I tuned out except for when I heard Flavius say, "I wouldn't lose hope if I were you, Octavia. There have been Peeta sightings in twelve's woods. The turkeys must have reported to the head Peacekeeper." Octavia dropped everything in her hands on the floor, spilling gray powder. The turkey part was a little funny, but the thought of Peeta being alive was scary.

"P-P-Peeta sightings? That's impossible. Peeta is dead."

"Someone helped him escape before Katniss held out the berries. Replaced him with a mutt."

"By whom?" Octavia and I said in unison.

"No one knows. The power in the Capitol went out in the middle of the night during the last day of the games and when it went back on, there was a change in Peeta's sleeping position. They were only out a minute."

"Well it had to be someone from the capitol in charge at the power station or a rebel from three or five. No one else could have had enough talent to hack into the Capitol." I may not be right, but who else could it have been? Flavius stood there and thought for a moment until he finally said,

"That is true, but for all of the power in the whole Capitol to be out, it had to be one of the game makers. It was night in the Capitol and in the arena and the only way to get Peeta out was by hovercraft. And to get permission to make it night was to contact the two head game makers. Plutarch Heavansbee and Seneca Crane." Just then, the phone rang. Octavia answered it.

"Prim, it's your mother." I got up and she showed me how to hold the phone without ruining the make-up.

"Hi, Prim. How is everything?" Her voice is a little shakier and shriller than usual, which scares me.

"Everything is fine; I'm with the prep team now."

"I have some big news, but promise you won't tell anyone except Rory."

"Peeta is alive. Have you seen him?"

"Y-yes. He's with Gale. How did you know?" I'm starting to scare her now.

"I uh, guessed," I lied. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Not much. He is just playing a big prank on Katniss. But you have to promise not to tell her anything."

"Why not? She deserves to know. Wait, don't tell me Peeta and Gale are threatening you."

"No, Prim. Everything is fine.

"Okay. But I have to go, bye Mom." And with that, my prep team resumed preparing me again for the chariot ride.

"So who was it? Plutarch or Seneca?"

The costumes are brilliant. My feet and ankles are glowing embers, but the top only shows deep gray smoke making images of mockingjays, Katniss, me, and mom. Rory's costume depicts Gale, Hazel, Posy, and Katniss. My blonde hair is completely straight down my back with streaks of gray and red. Rory's hair is sort of like mine except darker and shorter.

My eyelashes are smoky and if I close my eyes, there is a pattern of gray and black on my eyelids. Rory and I have black and gray contacts. My lips are blackish gray and my face outlined in black

The only other costumes that stand out are from District 3 and 11. It reminds me of what Katniss wore, except they aren't on fire, the fire seems to be wrapping around them like snakes.

District 11's female has green leaves blowing in the wind and sunlight peeking through the trees. The male has orange, yellow, and red leaves rustling and spinning on brown soil.

Before the chariot started moving, Portia and Venia said to look sad and hold our arms up near the end. When the chariot started to stir, everyone's heart skipped a beat. Mine, too. I looked up and I saw that the smoke wasn't trailing off behind us. We were emanating smoke, similar as if a cloud was surrounding us.

People are throwing flowers at us, but as soon as one came near us, it burned to ashes. _So this year we will make you as hazardous as the smoke itself. Like rubble and ashes after a wildfire._ This is perfect. After what happened to my sister, I won't let anybody stand between me and victory.

It was getting near the end, so Rory and I held up our arms and fire burned from our shoulders, to our fingertips. From my neck to my toes. My lips turned bright red and my hair wasn't on fire, it _was_ fire. The smoke is finally trailing off behind us.

With that done, the chariot is pulling to a stop and we are turning gray again. Our hair stopped glowing and the streaks are now orange and gray. My lips stayed that same color of bright tomato red. My eyelashes send sparks every time I blink, yet my eyes and eyelashes are still stormy gray.

~Katniss

The Capitol is killing her already and she doesn't even notice.

**Yep that's my lame attempt of a cliffhanger. Please review :)**


	3. Interview

4~Katniss

I swear, if I ever get the chance to kill Portia, I won't hesitate. Yea the costume was brilliant and all, but I can see the joy in Prim's eyes. This is the Games; there is no joy unless you are a citizen or a bloodthirsty tribute.

Just seeing her in that costume makes her seem like a whole different person. Her eyes glowed with fire. Well, they really did glow with fire, but even after they died down, she still looked like a demon.

They are making her need revenge. Like she could just kill everyone on the first day and get it over without the enjoyment the Capitol would receive. But unfortunately, it doesn't work that way. To get out, you have to fight your way out. Don't think the others won't fight back.

Prim is an innocent girl and Portia made her look like the female Cato. What am I supposed to do now? I will probably find a couple of sponsors for her, but what good will that do?

Oh only if Peeta were alive. We could be married, have kids. Destroy the Capitol with his astonishing power of words. But no, I killed him and now I have to live with the two people I loved who got killed in the arena under my supervision. Prim didn't die yet, but let's face it; everyone knows she will be gone in a matter of weeks.

Who knows, she might pull through if she plays the training score cards right. I'm not quite sure if there is a card that she can play, but we have to have hope.

With three days of training, Prim tried knives, which was terrible, spears, which she was crappy at, and swords, in which we all can agree that she did terrible at all three. Heck, she can't even lift the trident.

It turns out that she wasn't that bad with a bow, she hit the target several times, but not well enough for a kill shot.

Prim mostly spent her time at fire-building, edible plants, knot tying, and camouflage. She was good at all of those. She even once got a job offer at the bakery to decorate the cakes, but she said no for my sake.

She was decent enough at hand to hand combat, mostly defense, but she would never hit the trainer. She kicks really hard, but it's not like she can kick someone and they will be dead instantly.

I never knew what happened at the private session, but something really horrible must have happened. Prim's training score is five. The lowest score out of the twenty-four tributes. Rory, somehow, pulled an eight. He is pretty good with a spear and knife and is really fast, but not that strong.

The Careers from one, two, and four of course got scores ranging from nine to twelve. The thing that sets my nerve on edge is the fact that the Careers look sloppy this year. Prim has been eavesdropping at lunch, and no one has made any alliances.

This is terrible. The interviews. Oh my god. (If there is any, but with all the trouble and torture this world has, I doubt it.)

What character is she supposed to play? Fierce, like the costumes implied, which Primrose is not, and I don't think that it is quite right to call your little sister sexy. Humorous, maybe. Except with everything going on, nothing should be funny to her.

She'll just have to wing it.

~Mother

Prim looked marvelous in that costume. Different, but I liked it. I don't know why her stylist chose that particular design, but as long as she is in the hands of the Capitol, I know she is safe.

~Peeta

"I brought you a squirrel."

"Good morning to you, too. What's going on in the Capitol with Prim and Rory?"

"Prim scored five. Rory, an eight. They were dressed as smoke and flame."

"Pretty. Now help me cook this thing."

~Primrose

I'm wearing the same thing Katniss wore to her interview. I find that rather odd, but I'm listening to Portia anyway.

Oh god, the interviews! I'll just wing it. What could go wrong?

_Everything_, says the stupid voice in the back of my mind.

_Shut up voice_, I tell it.

_You can't shut me up; I'm in your mind. _I wish that wasn't true.

_ Can you please leave for a while, just long enough until after the countdown? _

_ You are letting me guide you through the games? Thank you!_

_ Don't get any ideas!_

_ You do know that you are talking to yourself, right? _ Wow, I am, aren't I? Even worse, I'm arguing with myself.

Until I'm called, I try to direct my focus to the other tributes. It's not easy though because I'm so nervous. I do see the two from four that look a lot like a couple. _Perseus and Annabeth. _The first thing I notice about Percy is his beautifully messy raven hair and mesmerizing sea green eyes. The only thing I see of Annabeth are blond curls cascading down her back and shoulders. I can instantly confirm my suspicions of them being a couple because of how they look at each other and constantly hold hands.

"Primrose Everdeen!" Ceasar Flickerman calls me.

A million Capitol citizens clap before me as I step up onto the stage. I shake Ceasar's hand and sit down next to him. This year, his color is sea green, except way too neon to be the actual color of the ocean or Percy's eyes.

"Hello, Ceasar."

"Hello Prim, Panem's little Sweetheart."

"I highly doubt that I am."

"Don't, everyone in the Capitol thinks you are adorable."

"I feel bad for them because they are about to watch their little 'Sweetheart' die."

"Well aren't you glad you have a big sister to look after you?"

"I don't know what I would do without Katniss. If she hadn't volunteered for me two years ago, I would be dead already and this year I am relieved that she is my mentor, but I still don't have a chance."

Ceasar frowns before saying "Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm positive that you'll come out alive." Silence struck over and I just sat there hoping my time would be up soon, but instead, and now I know for sure that this interview has gone completely downhill, Ceasar asks the stupidest question ever. "So how's Katniss doing these days?"

"Well, she's crying all the time and she spends her day on a rocking chair in front of the fire singing songs about her and her lover dying; being scared to sleep because when she does there is only nightmares because shel killed the one person that kept her sane. I'd say she doing just dandy, Ceasar."

"I'm sad to hear that. I hope she gets better. So I see you are wearing the same dress Katniss wore to her interview. Does Portia have any tricks up her sleeve this year?"

I nod, stand up to face the crowd, and spin. The dress flares up, but it's not synthetic fire. I swallow my heart and say to myself, _it's been done before. It's been done before. _Then for a scary moment, I am completely engulfed in flames.

_Well this is a stupid way to die. Death by stylist, _I thought. The flames died and I look down to see that the bottom of my dress looks like brittle burning wood and my thighs and waist have dancing flames. From my stomach up are images from smoke, a mockingjay flying from my waist to shoulder,

Ceasar says the same thing I am thinking, "Smoke rises."


	4. A Nightmare

**People I want to thank for making my day:**

**alone on the water**

**fangirling bc of you**

**OrionMellark**

4~Katniss

_Buzzer, buzzer, buzzer. Where is that buzzer? _Finally that dang buzzer sounds! Well that was terrible, Prim. She set two world records in five minutes, most awkward interview and the least sponsors! Congratulations Katniss! You have a dead sister, dead boyfriend, dead stylist, and dead father!

To calm myself down, I think of how happy Rue must be to be dead, living among the Heavens, flying freely among the skies. She reminds me so much of Prim; especially how I killed them both.

* * *

Dinner was complete silence. This is the last day that I'll ever see my little sister alive. She will be sent away to the arena that has killed hundreds of poor little children like her.

After dinner, I sneak into my room and lay in bed with my clothes still on. Completely uncomfortable, staring at a rose with blood dripping from its thorns, nightmares still find me.

To my surprise, it is another deceased person killing me in my dreams.

Marvel just threw his spear in Rue and I let him run off. I stood there shocked, looking at Rue. Her expression showed hurt, but the look in her big brown eyes was hatred. Hatred at me because I just watched the man who took away her life simply goes as if nothing happened.

Rue turned on me, took the bloody spear out of her stomach, and into my heart it went. Then I noticed that the spear wasn't bloody, she was wearing armor underneath her shirt. _Boom._

"IT'S SEVEN THIRTY IN THE MORNING!" No I have to say goodbye to Prim. She's boarding the hovercraft right now as I throw on a random pink shirt and white skirt (you can tell I'm in a hurry. I never wear skirts) and bullet run out the door.

She's gone. I let my sister go without saying goodbye. I watch as the hovercraft goes high into the sky.

~Mother

There she goes, my second baby girl going into the arena to die.

_15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10_

Ten seconds and my worst fears come true.

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5 _

She's going to make it out alive. I know it.

_4, 3, 2, 1, gong!_

And now twenty-three people have the privilege to kill my daughter.

**Should I even continue? Is there anyone that actually likes this?**


	5. Launch Room

5~Peeta

Gale is watching the Games and left me all alone here in the woods. I get bored of sorting out poisonous berries and non-poisonous ones and try to catch a squirrel.

My foot healed pretty well over the years, but I suppose it's not enough because as soon as I'm near the squirrel it starts to run but I snatch it in my hands. Is it bad that I got thrilled from wringing its neck, hearing its little bones crunch?

I wonder how Prim is doing, or if she killed anybody or if anybody killed her.

~Prim

The- the- the images. They are so real.

_ I was in the underground launch room under the arena with Portia. Blurple Katniss and Mother are back in District 12 in the Victor's Village, sitting there in the study. Katniss is reading a book and Mother is knitting, staring straight ahead at a centipede weaving through the cracks of the wooden table. Then she abruptly looks up at the window._

_ "Katniss, did you hear that?"_

_ "No, what did-" Then she heard it, too. Clicking sounds, like a small piece of metal swirling around in a tin can._

_ I looked up at Portia, the blue and yellow stylist I _used _to call a friend. "Why are you showing me this?"_

_ She had that twinkle in her eyes, like she was knew what terrible thing lies in front of me, and was glad that whatever it is will most likely break me. She had a fake sympathetic grin on and said, "It was sent to me. Oh, if it were up to me I would show you something much more gruesome."_

_ I need to get out of here. I don't care what it is, as long as I don't see it._

_ The clicking sounds died down and the door shattered to the floor. Standing in front of them was a dead man. Not like dead man as in a zombie, but dead as in President Snow._

_ Katniss and Mother both stood up to see what he wanted. That was rather unlike Katniss, since she doesn't give a rat's ass what happens to Snow._

_ Before they could speak, a man with a sword behind the president appeared and twisted his arm at an odd angle so the hilt was facing the sky. He sliced upward through my mother's heart and changed direction so the point was facing up and sliced down Katniss's neck and heart._

_ I need to get out of this room. It's too perfect, too white. The white furniture and the white screen that has a recording of my dying family. Then I see the perfect white rose on the wall. No rose could ever be that perfect. The curved lines are too curvy and and the thorns look very sharp. But no blood on the thorns, only it looks wet, little droplets of water and the rose being slightly weighed down my the heavy water._

_ I try to run, but Portia holds my hands behind my back. I close my eyes and she turns the volume up and presses the screen against my ear to hear the screams of my family. I didn't cry. I can't cry or scream or fight. I stood completely still. I have only one thing to do. Live to die._

Now I'm standing on my capsule-pedestal-thingy with five seconds left to think of my strategy to come out alive. Then my brain just has to come up with the worst question ever.

_Is there a reason to come out alive? _

Next thing I know, the gong sounds and I find myself sticking a poisonous knife in someone's shoulder.

**oohhh cliffy.**

**Blame the homework for any lateness. And my sister. Well I had a project due on Tuesday and I got it Friday, but I went camping with my non-biological sister and I had to do it all in one day. First week of school and I'm already bombarded with a bunch of crap!**


	6. Eyes

**Again, I apologize for the extreme lateness. A bunch of emotional crap in my life that I'm pretty positive you don't want to hear but I really try to update fast.**

6~Prim

I mentally scolded myself for thinking that I don't have a reason to come back alive. I have two reasons, revenge for my family and to kill Peeta for pranking my sister so cruelly. Well we're all going to die anyway, I mean if I do make it out of this arena alive, I'm going to die sooner or later. You can pretty much guess that at least Katniss, Gale, Mother, or Peeta are going to be dead, or dead again, by the time I die or return. I know what you're thinking, Mom and Katniss are already dead. Well, no, Katniss is the Capitol and there is no way she would stand up for Snow as if she actually cared what he said. So if those two things are lies, maybe the whole video is a lie.

Anyways, I was thinking all that and then the gong sounds. I panicked and ran. Good, right? Actually, bad because my stupid self ran in the opposite direction, towards the Cornucopia bloodbath and killed three people.

That one girl that I killed- she looked absolutely fearless. This pretty much means that she's been through Hell and it wasn't as bad as this and is scared for her life. Dang right, she should be scared.

But there was something in her eyes. Different emotions built layer upon layer in her intimidating stormy eyes. She never said a word to me, but I knew everything about her by looking in her cold eyes.

I was the second tribute to the Cornucopia. The first was Ethan Nakamura from District 10.I stood in the middle of the Cornucopia, watching everyone but three people try taking a backpack and run off into the mountains. Everyone but three. Two careers coming after me.

The third person to come was that scary blond. She examined the knives and swords of an unfamiliar bronze metal that I have never seen before. Ethan was rummaging through the backpacks somewhere behind me and holding a knife. I backed away when the girl found a bronze blade that fit perfectly in her hand and looked at me.

Behind me, Ethan poked my shoulder and whispered, "The shoulder." He handed me a knife of that odd bronze metal with sickly green poison on the tip.

Since I'm pretty sure the girl was about to skewer me, I heeded Ethan's order. Blondie was about to strike me, but I lodged the poisonous blade in her shoulder. That's when I saw it.

The gray eyes pouring into my soul. Even Medusa would be jealous. They showed hope, failure, sadness, and loss. She seemed to say, _not again, _looked up at a guy on the mountain staring at a hole impatiently, as if waiting for someone.

_Annabeth. Perseus. Oh crap. _She looked back at me and-smiled? Then, just like I said, that moment when I looked into her eyes and saw everything appeared.

Two little girls and a boy running in the woods. A pine tree. A girl and a raven-haired boy in a zoo truck with a sleeping goat. That same girl and boy with a goat except the goat had a sticky-note eye, a wedding dress, and a face and a cyclops standing over what seems to be that girl from the first image growing out of a tree wearing a golden jacket. There's that same girl and boy, they took turns holding up an invisible burden with newfound streaks of gray hair. Then there is Ethan Nakamura sticking a poisonous blade in a girl's shoulder with again that raven-haired boy. This next image depicts the boy from the first scene killing the raven-haired boy next to that one blond girl who lies unmoving. The last one shows two people holding a baby- but those two people have wires sprouting out of their arms.

I think to the image of Ethan and the poisoned blade. Since the girl survived the time when Ethan stabbed her, she'll survive when I do. But not if I slide the knife to her heart. I watch the blood ooze from her chest and all over my outfit. I remove the blade and Blondie crumples to the rocky ground, turning the beige pebbles to crimson. The skin where most of the contamination is an ungodly tone of yellow. Her body goes slack but her gray eyes remain visible to haunt me. _Boom._

I turn to Ethan. "Allies?" I drop the bloody knife and go to shake his hand. Except I don't. I grab his hand and slam him against the side of the cornucopia and hear ribs crack. Not paying attention to what I'm doing, I reach to get a knife but yelp because I did indeed find a blade but it was pointed up. I grab the flat side and bring it up to Ethan's neck and slice.

"An eye... for an eye." He choked. I hit his chest with my knee and he doubles over to cough up blood. _Boom._

**Did anyone see Rick read a part of House of Hades? The only thing I heard him say was "MWAHAHAHAHA I SHALL TAUNT THESE PUNY FANS WITH A BOOK THEY WILL NEVER HAVE MWAHAHAHAHA!" Dang you, Uncle Rick. Well anyways, this story didn't get much reviews but I'm deciding to continue it no matter what because this is the first thing that I'm at least kind of proud that I wrote and I want to see if anyone thinks I am a good author. Yup, this crappy story is pretty much my best writing. *Sigh* Well review and all that please.**


	7. Rory

7 ~Katniss

No way. Primrose, that little sweetheart, my Duck, my little sister, is not capable of killings three people. Ethan Nakamura and Annabeth, I don't really mind her killing them. But she killed Rory? She had to kill Rory?

Rory was just being a good little boy, minding his own business, waiting in a cave for Prim to ask if they could be allies. Innocently just looking for berries (Gale showed him which ones were edible) on the side of the cave's entrance. After what looked like Prim finishing off her killing spree as the finale of stabbing Ethan in the ribs, she climbed up the mountain with her jacket loaded with knives, bloody poisonous knife in her hand, spear strapped to her back, two backpacks filled with whatever fit, and a bewildered look in her eyes.

The expression on his face was priceless. He looked up at her in awe at the blood all over her, but she took it the wrong way. She hit his head on a sharp rock on the cave's wall similar to how she slammed Ethan. She hit his temple and victim number three collapses.

From the TV I'm watching in the mentor-to-sponsor room, Claudius Templesmith's voice says how Primrose's prey died, as if no one saw watch just happened. "Annabeth Chase, killed by Primrose Everdeen due to a contaminated stab wound. Ethan Nakamura, killed by Primrose Everdeen due to cracked rib that punctured the heart. Rory Hawthorne, killed by Primrose Everdeen due to internal bleeding to the head and severe cracked skull. Clarisse La Rue, killed by Primrose Everdeen due to electrical shock and spear in the stomach. Ouch."

The screen showed Primrose going to find Perseus, for what reason I don't know why, and saw him talking to a girl from 2. "You know who killed your little girlfriend Annabeth?"

**SOO SOO SOO SOO SOO SOO SOO SOO SOO SOO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS I WAS READING HOUSE OF HADES AND GOT DISTRACTED IM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I FORGOT ABOUT YOU GUYS!**


End file.
